


Nice Parings and Nice Vibes (maybe)

by Sujiji



Category: A3! (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, maybe we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sujiji/pseuds/Sujiji
Summary: Just some one-shots here and there of my favorite parings from Haikyuu and A3! Please enjoy :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Chigasaki Itaru/Ikaruga Misumi, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 5





	Nice Parings and Nice Vibes (maybe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing Bokuaka: Bokuto gets too sweaty in his boring house, so he drags Akaashi out of his nice airconditioned one to go get even more sweaty outside playing volleyball.

It's summer vacation and Bokuto is bored out of his mind.

Usually, Bokuto is never this bored during any type of vacation. It's almost always (emphasis on always) him and the Fukurodani volleyball club hanging out together, either playing volleyball or just messing around in some janky looking alleyway. But today was different.

Everyone had something to do, either family-related or someone had a job to do. BORING! Everyone is so boring, having responsibilities to fulfill. Well, Bokuto also has responsibilities too! Like, sit on his couch with his 5 dollar mini fan aimed at his face in one hand, and an empty plastic water bottle in the other. He has to keep himself cool after all! Can't be getting a heatstroke now.

It's quiet in the Bokuto household for a while, until Bokuto's stomach growls loudly that is. He grumbles under his breath and sits up. Great, now he's hungry _and_ bored! He needs something to do and to eat. He gets up and stumbles to his kitchen. Having gotten up too fast from the couch, he stumbles over his feet and crashes into the fridge face first. Ouch, at least its surface is cool to the touch. He pushes himself off the fridge, rubbing his face to soothe the pain and swings open the door.

It's empty. Not empty as in nothing's inside, but empty as in nothing worth eating. Damn, that's a letdown. "Hhhgnn man! The hell am I supposed to do now.." He's ready to just give up and die at this point. He sulks back to the couch and plops down in shame. Letting his head rest on the back of the couch he sighs, loudly. Why did everyone have to busy today of all days? It's hot outside, hot inside, and even if he was to go outside he didn't have anyone to go with-

Wait, there is one person. He might get in trouble if he bothers them though.. Eh, it's fine! With that, he gets up (slower this time) and rushes to the bathroom to take a shower.  
\--

"What are you doing here Bokuto-san. You should be enjoying your vacation instead of bothering me." Akaashi blinks slowly as he stares at Bokuto at his door, bouncing on the ball of his feet in anticipation. Bokuto huffs "Everyone is too busy to hangout with me Akaashi-" "And you're saying I'm not busy also?" Walking away from the door and back into the living room, Akaashi sits down on the floor to resume doing his homework, Bokuto stumbles and follows suit.

"I didn't mean it like that Akaashi! I'm just sayin' that everyone _won’t_ hang out with me because they're so busy!" Bokuto struggles to kick off his sandals, Akaashi has to hold back a little snicker. He has to keep his stern poker face.

Once Bokuto finally slips off his sandals (these are his favorite pair! He can’t just _not_ wear them) he struts over to where Akaashi sits on the floor in front of his coffee table, which is covered in English papers. "Ooh what kinda homework you working on 'Kaashi?" Bokuto goes to touch one of the papers when Akaashi smacks his hand away. Bokuto whimpers and holds his slapped hand. "So you're saying that I'll make time for you? I have an essay due once summer vacation is over Bokuto-san, I need to work rather than play."

"But Akaaasshhii! You have the whole vacation to do that! You always work so hard too! Take a break, specifically with me, at the beach," He looks to Akaashi with his best puppy dog expression he can pull off "Please? They are letting people use the beach volley nets! It's a great opportunity 'Kaashi!"

"And how long do you plan to stay out, Bokuto-san?"

"Only for an hour or two!"

"An hour?"  
...

"Five hours give or take.."

Akaashi sighs and rubs his face with his hands, dragging them down and resting them on his lap. "That's too long, especially out in this weather. You'll get tried after two and a half hours of spiking Bokuto-san." Bokuto goes to protest but Akaashi continues, "And when you _do_ get tired, you'll complain about it being too hot. I don't want to have to say 'I told you so' Bokuto-san, but I will."

Akaashi turns back to his work, ignoring Bokuto's cries of protest "But that's what the beach is for! The water 'Kaashi! The _water_!"

The bickering goes back and forth between going and not going, until Bokuto _finally_ realizes this isn’t going anywhere.

”Okay, hear me out then Akaashi,” Bokuto holds his hands up in a surrendering motion.

”If you come to the beach with me to play volleyball for _two whole hours,_ I’ll let you decide what we do for the rest of the day.” His eyes are hopeful, Akaashi is having a hard time keeping his face void of emotion.

”Tempting offer,” Bokuto perks at this, “but what happens if you get tired _before_ the two hours are up?” Akaashi quirks an eyebrow.

”Why do you keep assuming I’ll quit halfway through! Did you forget that I’m the ace _and_ the captain? Summer’s really gettin’ to you ‘Kaashi!” No, it’s really not but sure. 

Akaashi sighs for what feels like the fifth time today, he can’t tell if his exhaustion is coming from his school work or Bokuto. “Fine, Bokuto-San. I’ll come play with you.” Bokuto let’s out a few cheerful hey’s before he’s silenced by Akaashi’s cough.

”On one condition of course.” Bokuto waits for Akaashi to continue, sitting still listening.

”If either one of us gets too tired before the first hour mark, we stop playing for today and I get to choose where we go to rest up.”

Bokuto scrunches his eyes closed in thought. While he doubts he’d get tired before the first hour, Akaashi _has_ been stressing himself over his school work, so he might be the first to tap out. It’s an offer that Bokuto can’t really refuse since it works completely in Akaashi’s favor, and he really wants Akaashi to set to him.

With that in mind, Bokuto stands up from his seated position on the floor and stretches “Okay! Fair enough ‘Kaashi, you got a deal!”

Akaashi nods his head and stands up besides Bokuto, asking him to wait here while he goes up to his room to shower and change into more athletic and breezy clothes.

—

The rest of the day went by surprisingly smoothly. Although it wasn’t surprising to see Bokuto bend over in exhaustion on the sand. He was warned that it was very humid today, maybe doing 20 spikes in a row wasn’t such a good idea.

As agreed on, Akaashi was the leader for the rest of the afternoon and he decided that an ice cream parlor was the best place after a good practice on the sand. 

While he didn’t want to at first, Akaashi can’t deny that it was nice to get out of the house (albeit was very cool inside) he did have a fun time watching Bokuto trip on the sand each time he went for a spike. Sand isn’t very fun the first few times.

Atleast now Bokuto seemed to be less upset then he was before, getting to go outside and play volleyball with his favorite person truly is the best way to spend his summer vacation.

But the sand between his toes and under his toenails, and the brain freeze he just got from slurping his milkshake too fast _isn’t_ how he want’s to spend the rest of the afternoon with his favorite person.

Man, he really shouldn’t have worn these stupid sandals after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah this was very confusing to write since I’ve never written on AO3 before. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this, I had a fun time writing it :) 
> 
> Updates will be slow since I’ll only write if I get an idea or if I just write something shitty lolol


End file.
